Apples Flavor
by tidayukki
Summary: Bien este es mi primer fic de Naruto ouo nerviosa Bien es un shonen ai Gaara y Naruto se pierden, que es lo que descubrira cierto pelirrojo en el camino? lean XD


Todos los personajes de Naruto corresponden a su respectivo autor, ademas este es un fic que no tiene fines de lucro.  
Advertencia Shonen Ai ( 030 si no les gusta ? aléjense...muerdo)  
Bueno aquí esta mi primer fic de Naruto Es un Gaara Naruto, perdonen de antemano si hay detalles malos por que aun no he visto la serie XD. Si créanlo o no..la vida se las a arreglado para no dejarme verla toda TT.TT Pasemos a lo que de verdad importa...el fic!!

Gaara estaba bajo la sombra de un arbol pensando en Naruto Uzumaki,

dándole vuelta a las diferencias que tenian a pesar de que ambos tenian un pasado similar que compartían.

No comprendia como el rubio podia sonreir con tanta dulzura y sus ojos emitir un destello de alegria. ?aze? Naze? Naze? Naze? Naze?

Al principio lo aborrecía por ser seres tan opuestos pero, mientras mas veia a Naruto y mientras mas convivía con el se volvía mas afine al rubio. Sobretodo una tarde... ……….FLASH BACK

Gaara caminaba mientras un hambriento Naruto lo seguia de cerca desde hace ya 4 días y que estaban perdidos en un bosque sin comida.

-Quiero comer Soba, quiero comer okonomiyaki, quiero comer tempayaki, quiero comer ramen, quiero comer dango- decía sin cesar Naruto mientras Gaara viraba los ojos del fastidio.

Era cierto que mientras caminaban juntos el rubio no estaba a la defensiva o a la ofensiva y también que no trataba de atacarlo y por alguna rara razón el pelirrojo tampoco intentaba lastimarle.

El pelirrojo atribuía esto al hambre pues debido a la densidad del follaje de ese bosque no habían encontrado ni un solo árbol con frutos.

Gaara pensaba esto cuando... -Manzanas!!- grito Naruto corriendo con quien sabe que energías que Gaara en ese momento no teni, y al ver que su "enemigo" solo tenía como objetivo aquel manzano y estaba a plena vista debido al pequeño claro al que recién habían entrado, decidió sentarse a tomar un breve descanso.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un roble, viendo al rubio brincar como un chango lado a lado del árbol mientras seleccionaba las mejores manzanas. Aun a pesar de estar casi muerto de hambre, y en ese instante aquella imagen le causo una rara y breve alegría?

Quien diría que Naruto no causara una emoción que no fuera odio en el propio Gaara? y mientras el pelirrojo analizaba esto, dio un suspiro y cerro brevemente los ojos.

En ese instante Gaara sintió como de un solo golpe algo caía a su lado, por el aroma supo que era Naruto pues olía a manzanas.

Al abrir los ojos vio al rubio con una manzana en cada mano y que decía:

-Una para ti, una para mi, una para ti...- y comenzaba a dividir las manzanas que había bajado del árbol. Gaara lo observo por unos instantes; ?caso creía que el aceptaría comida del enemigo?

Por supuesto que no!! esperaría un momento más para tener las suficientes energías para ir por su propia comida, el era Gaara del desierto y no necesitaba a nadie NADIE más que a él. Naruto también observaba de manera fija al pelirrojo, logrando que ambas miradas chocaran; Gaara no se molestaba en mostrar expresión alguna en la mirada, pero esta indiferencia solo causaba que Naruto lo observara con mayor interés.

Gaara tenía la breve impresión de que el rubio frunciría el ceño y diría algo como: -Que tanto me vez? o algo así, en ese instante Naruto separo sus labios y dijo

-Si; tienes razón, tenga una manzana mas que tu gomme..- y entonces tomo otra de sus manzanas y se la dio al pelirrojo.

Gaara no sabía como tomar esto ya que lo único similar que había conocido era el sentimiento de lastima. -escucha!- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo cuando Naruto lo viro a ver y agrego:

-Gaara tienes que comer porque...-pero en ese instante el rubio cayo tendido sobre el césped, se había desmayado.

Al parecer el brincar como chango desesperado porque manzano había agotado todas sus energías. Gaara no se inmuto, ni dijo nada, solo observaba y pensaba:

-Maldito gusano, el si puede dormir- fue lo primero en la cabeza de el pelirrojo -Mmmm, uno no se puede imaginar, al verlo dormido que persona tan odiosa podía ser, se veía tan tranquilo y tan ?dulce?. Gaara se detuvo por que había utilizado el calificativo dulce? y porque demonios había utilizado dulce y Naruto en la misma oración?

Gaara volvió en si, se levanto, camino hacia el manzano y bajo 2 manzanas a pesar de las 16 que el rubio le había dado.

Volvió a su lugar junto al inconsciente Naruto, y saco del bolsillo de este un shurinken y comenzó a quitarle las cascaras a sus manzanas.

Cuando termino y las probo, estas estaban aun verdes, a decir verdad estaban amargas. Agarro una de las que tenía a su lado, una de las que Naruto le había entregado, mientras el rubio no viera que agarraba de las suyas todo estaba perfecto.

Tomo de nuevo el shurinken y comenzó a pelar otras 2 manzanas. Cuando las probo, a diferencia de las suyas, estaban exquisitas.

Fin

Bien espero fuese este one shot de su agrado... por favor dejen reviews TT.TT


End file.
